1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hot air gun and, more specifically, to a gas hot air gun that offers smaller physical size for users to carry around, complete burn of gas to reduce carbon mono-oxide and faster cooling down of the whole set after application to prevent users from danger of burning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the “Internal structure of a hot air gun” of Taiwan Publication no. 83795 comprises a shell body 1, a hot air pipe pedestal 2, an insulated ceramic pedestal 3, an air pipe 4 and an air blower 5. The shell body 1 contains all the above components. An electrical heating coil 6 externally wraps around the hot air pipe pedestal 2. The combination is inserted into the insulated ceramic pedestal 3. The air pipe 4 is installed outmost and fixed internally onto the shell body 1. The electrical heating coil 6 generates high temperature air. The air blower 5 blows the hot air out through the air pipe 4.
In real application, the known hot air guns still have many drawbacks. Since they need a power core to plug into the wall power to have the electrical hot wire 6 generate hot air, they are not easy to carry. If users apply the hot air gun outdoors, power plugs sometimes are not available. A power generator is needed. The electrical heating coil 6 remains hot after application so that users can not pack the hot air gun up right away. Users might get burned carelessly often. The design of known hot air guns is not very safe, is not very practical and needs improvement.